CANDICE AND THE BEAST
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: A group fic to celebrate this wonderful story... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_INTRODUCTION_**

_By Lady Gato_

_This is a tale, like many that you know, starts in a place and a land of somewhat long ago...when princes still ruled lands, when maidens were expected to be fair of face and dependent of men, and where evil witches make other people's lives hell. But this story is a little different...this story is about a Beauty and the Beast..._

Once upon a time, in Renaissance Europe, there lived a mighty (as in mighty rich and mighty good looking) prince. He had inherited the title at a very young age, when his father died in a coach accident with his "mother". All his life had been marked with loneliness and sorrow, truly a sad existence, because he had been the fruit of an illicit love affair between his father, the Prince of Grantchester and one of his ladies of his court, a countess named Elinore Beacquer. The Countess was in charge of the plays and masques given in the Prince's great hall for his court and visiting dignitaries. The countess had even started to stage plays by a William Shakespeare and sometimes acted in them, despite that this was taboo for women.

The Prince's wife, the Princess Consort Porcine was not amused...but she had been unable to give the Prince an heir and the young prince Terrence was now the Prince Royal. Unfortunately, shortly after the birth, the Countess had been banished from the kingdom, so she never got to see her son grow up. All this scandal and strife, coupled with the pressures of being brought up as a Prince Royal made for a lonely childhood for young Prince Terrence, and the death of his father in his early teens did nothing to help his mood. He was irascible, moody and angry at the world.

Fortunately, or unfortunately for this prince, he had been blessed with an irresistible charisma that attracted all sorts of women to him, yet, he didn't want anything to do with him...he had seen what love had done to his parents and as far as he was concerned, he wasn't going to marry, much less marry for duty.

One day as he was doing his favorite activity, horseback riding, he came to a dead stop in the woods. A slip of a girl suddenly crossed his path and fell under his mare Theodora's legs. There prostrate on the ground, she was crying that she couldn't feel her leg. Worried, Prince Terrence got off his mount. What he didn't know was that the slip of the girl, so innocent looking, had the hots for him and was determined to make the Prince hers...for you see, this was no innocent damsel in distress, this was Suzanne the Lame, an evil witch with equally evil powers...she had fallen for the Prince, hard and decided to entrap him.

"My lady, art you hurt? Can I do something for you?" he asked, concerned.

"Oh, yes your Highness...now that you have asked...for you see, it is custom in my country to take in to your home anybody you have hurt...I can be your wife now..." she mooned, with ready tears in her eyes.

"What trickery is this? I will have nothing of the sort!" the Prince bellowed, feeling cheated and most certainly angry at the ruse.

"IF YOU WILL NOT HAVE ME, NO ONE WILL!" cursed the Suzie-Witch.

A loud cry rang out in the forest, a deep cry of unfathomable pain.

In a neighboring country, lived a young girl of pure heart, mind and soul, independent, outspoken in spite of being a female. She possessed a radiant and petite yet quirky loveliness, manifested in her large emerald colored eyes, a dash of freckles on her nose and beautiful hair. She was lost in her thoughts in a garden of roses.

Candice White, for that was her name, lived in the estate of the richest merchant of all of Europe, taken in when her father, the caretaker of the estate had died. The estate belonged to a William Andrew, who had just inherited from his own recently deceased father. The Andrew estate was home to his great aunt, Elroy who unofficially ran the house, and to his orphaned nieces and nephews, Anthony, Alistear, Archibald and Eliza and Neil. He had always felt a kinship to the young Candice White, who was always smiling, sunny and loving to all. When she was left alone in the world, he adopted her as his heir. This served to enrage Eliza, who thought she should be the only 'princess' on the Andrew estate. She and her brother along in cahoots with Elroy sought to make young Candice's life miserable, something easily done since William was always out on long trips and rarely seen, but Anthony, Archie and Alistear defended her...Anthony in particular felt his heart lost to the lovely Candice. He was the keeper of the rose garden of the Estate and even created special roses for other great gardens upon commission. A private connoisseur had secretly asked him for one of the special roses, for his own garden. Anthony's inspiration had been Candice, and he kept one for the garden and proudly presented it to Candice, who to his delight, had corresponded his tender affections.

"One day, Candice, you and I will marry and be very happy..." he promised to her, kissing her hand as she admired his handiwork, which he called Sweet Candy...a pure white rose with a hint of green in the middle.

Alas, their happiness was short lived...Anthony died in a riding accident, leaving Candice bereft with grief.

William Andrew had come back for the funeral and prepared to make a short journey. As usual, he asked all of them what sort of gifts they would like upon his return.

"I want the biggest pearl You...you can get me, uncle William! shrieked the greedy Eliza.

"I want a copy of Da Vinci's flight machine plans, so that I may make one myself," Alistear asked.

"I want a set the finest cravats you can find," Archie requested.

"I want you to commission Botticelli for a nude of Venus..." Neil the lecher asked.

"Absolutely not! If you truly appreciated art, I wouldn't hesitate, but knowing you..." William scolded. He watched Candice in the garden, where they were assembled, gazing out into infinity with sad regard.

"And you, my dearest Candice...what treasure can I bring you?"

"Oh William," she murmured, for she loved him like a brother. "Just bring me a rose from the most beautiful Garden of the lands you are going to..." she quietly said.

William smiled. "Thou art true Beauty indeed, Candice...you will be the most precious rose in a lucky man's garden, for your true love's garden, one day..." he said gently. "Thy worth is in the deepness of your heart, the sincerity of your intentions and the strong will of your nature...and it is more valuable than any jewel or riches that I have..."

But Candice only thought of Anthony and knew that she could never love again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_** by Mallory Quinn**_

Never again. Why was she allowed to love and be loved only for her love to be taken away from her so brutally?

William left for his trip and the routine continued. Candice was doing her chores, without complaining and serving Eliza, Neil and Elroy. Archibald, who had a thing for her, didn't like his cousins' attitude. He told Candice about it.

"You don't have to obey them you know!"

"I'm very grateful I'm allowed to stay here…" said Candice.

"How are you?"

"You mean if I miss Anthony? Oh I miss him so much, you have no idea… he wanted to marry me… we would've had a family together..."

"Candice, life goes on… you'll find love again some day."

"No, I will never love another man…"

Archie felt a little hurt. He knew she was grieving, but he had hoped that she would start to get over the death of her beloved. He couldn't tell her anything, she was still grieving, it would be insensitive. He went to his brother to talk to him. Alistear was trying to invent an airplane without the plan he had asked William for…and it was kind of a mess. He was in a little warehouse on the estate.

"Alistear, she's still thinking about Anthony…"

"Who?" said Alistear, distracted.

"Candice! Are you listening to me?"

"Oh…well she loved him a lot, she might be grieving her whole life…"

"Come on! She wasn't married to him, it's not like she has to wear black for the rest of her life! Life goes on!"

"You mean you want her to continue her life with you?"

"Why not? I love her to death, and I will be a good husband for her."

"Oh I wished I was her husband too, but it doesn't mean it's going to happen…"

"What? You too…?"

"I look, and I don't touch…I'm reasonable. You know the probability of her falling for me?"

"You did a math formula and you just gave up on her?"

"The odds are against me, so why bother?"

"Oh Alistear…."

He was looking at Candice in the garden of Roses, she was so beautiful.

Another pair of eyes was looking at the beautiful girl and her roses. The mean Neil…he was lusting after her. He was pretending to be mean to her in front of his sister, but in reality, he loved her…

Candice finished taking care of the rose and she wanted to go and rest in her bedroom for a little while. While she was in the hallway leading to her bedroom, she saw Neil…

"Can I do something for you Neil," she asked coldly.

"I… wanted to speak to you…"

"About what? We have nothing to say to each other…"

"Don't be so sure…" said Neil, "I might be your saviour…"

"My saviour from what?"

"From the misery my sister is putting me through…"

"Just your sister? What about you?"

"Well I actually kind of like you…"

"You like me? So you make my life miserable?"

"Well…"

"You're afraid to show your feelings in front of your sister…"

_"What a coward…!" she thought.  
_  
"She won't understand… I'm coming of age to be married. I want to ask William for you hand in marriage…"

"What?"

"Yes, I want to marry you…"

"I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on this earth!"

"Think about it, my sister won't have anything on you anymore. You're going to be family…"

"I'm tired, Neil, I'm going to take a nap…"

"I can come with you if you want, and I will show you that I'm not so bad…"

He approached her and he wanted to take her into his arms.

"Don't you dare touch me!" said Candice, getting away from him and getting into her room.

She locked the door behind her. She was still a little upset. The nerve! Neil wanted to marry her? No way in hell! How could he even think that she would consider it? She'd rather suffer the torture from Eliza, than marry Neil. She went on her bed big canopy bed and thought about Anthony. He was so nice, so perfect, why did he have to die? She closed her eyes and cried in silence before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_By Candylyna_

Candice woke up from her nap feeling a little better. She was still thinking about Anthony. She got ready to go to the market to buy some vegetables for supper. She went out of the estate with a basket. She walked in the village and the people were greeting her all the way. She was so nice to everybody and everybody loved her. She was the belle of the town; she was beautiful inside and outside. There was a young soldier, named Michael who loved Candice. He would always be there for her, and he was there that day to help her with her basket.

"Candice," said Michael, "Hi!"

"Hello Michael…"

"How are you today?"

"I'm fine Michael…"

"You still don't want to marry me?"

'Michael, I need to be in love to marry someone. I don't want to settle for anything else."

"You don't love me?"

"I'm not in love with you…but I do love you a lot."

"Coming from you, I'm not even upset to hear that…let me carry your basket…"

Michael, was her friend and every time she went to the market, he would walk with her. He used to see her and admire from afar. One day she wanted to help a little girl get her kitty cat back. It had climbed too far on a big tree. Candice didn't hesitate for a second to get the cat from such a big tree. People were screaming to her to be careful. Michael got his way in. He went to help her come down the tree. He was able to touch her for the first time and the feeling was priceless for him. She smelled so good like roses…So he went from observing her to being her friend and talking to her. He would ask her to marry him everyday, and every day she would turn him down. It was like a game for them.

They got to the market and Michael carried the basket heavy with the vegetables inside and he walked her back to the estate. They were talking and laughing while they were walking. Archie was in bedroom looking at them a little jealous. Neil was looking at her and got angry. He was in one of the living rooms so he decided to go out and greet Candice.

Candice was still talking to Michael when Neil arrived.

"So that's why it takes you forever to go to the market! You're flirting with the soldier..."

"Neil…" said Candice.

"I was just helping her with the basket which is kind of heavy for a beautiful girl like Candice to carry," said Michael.

"Aren't you the knight and shinning armour!?" said Neil ironically. "I'll take it from here..."

He went and took the basket from Michael's hands. It was heavy and he was a big lazy, but he wanted to look good in front of Candice.

"Candice, next time, tell me when you go to the market, I'll come with you and help you carry the basket…"

Candice looked at him surprised. She turned to Michael and she smiled.

"Thank you Michael for helping me …"

"The pleasure was all mine Candice," said Michael, "...have a good evening Candice, goodbye."

"Goodbye Michael," said Candice with a smile.

Michael looked at her and he turned around and left. Neil was looking at the scene jealous. She never smiled like that for him!

"You love the soldier?" asked Neil, irritated.

"He's my friend…." said Candice.

"He wants you…"

"Oh… and you don't want me?" she said ironically.

"Yes, but…"

"Neil I told you. I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on this earth!"

"You're going to change your mind."

"No, I won't…"

They walked to the kitchen and Neil put the basket of vegetables on the counter.

"Think about it… you won't need to be in the kitchen anymore…"

"But I would have to suffer your presence all day and in bed on top of that? I'd rather die!"

"Candice…"

They were interrupted by a voice.

"Neil! What in the world are you doing? Talking to the help?" said Eliza.

"Eliza, leave me alone."

"You can't socialise with her…"

"Yes I do… I love her."

"You what?"

"I love her, I want to marry her."

"I don't believe it! You seduced my brother, like you seduced Anthony! You little tramp!" she said to Candice.

Candice was washing the vegetables with cook. She turned to Eliza and said, "I'm trying to work here. Can you and your brother find another place to argue? You don't want you dinner to be late do you?"

"How dare you talk to me like that…"

"Eliza, let's go!" said Neil.

"But…"

"I said let's go, and leave Candice alone!"

It was the first time Neil stood up to his sister. It was because he had seen Candice with the soldier and he was jealous. He realised for the first time that he had competition. Eliza was fuming and cursing Candice. She was a disease, first Anthony, now her brother… she will find a way to get rid of that disease…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By Lady Gato**

William Andrew had been gone over a month and was on his way home. It had been a very fruitful trip and he had closed a few deals that increased his family's wealth almost tenfold. Yet he always believed in giving back. Whenever he saw destitute poor houses or farms, he would give very generously. Sometimes he wished that he could travel the world, see exotic lands and live like a peasant...but he had all his nieces and nephews to care for and sure he left them a legacy, and of course, now that Candice was his legal daughter, he had to make absolutely sure she would never want for anything again. When he traveled on the road, accompanied by his faithful consigliere, George, they always dressed like squires, so as not to attract attention from robbers. Of course, when William met the powerful merchants, bankers, kings and princes, he would clean up very nicely.

They were coming back into his country through a different route, because they had heard that their regular road had a band of thieves and knaves that were even robbing from the poor, when he noticed a dark looking castle upon the hill by the side of the river.

"I don't seem to recall that landmark..." he said to Georges. "What prince lives in that castle?"

"I don't know, Sir William..." Georges said. "I think it used to be the Principality of Grantchester...but the Prince died and the new Prince has neither been seen or heard...it used to be one of the most glorious courts to visit...your father did a lot of business there...it possessed the loveliest garden of all this area..."

"Really? Even nicer than dear Anthony's?" William's interest was piqued.

"I believe so, sir..." Georges replied.

"I need to have a look..." William declared and he changed direction.

He did not have to go far, because the garden had horribly overgrown onto the walls of the castle and there was a profusion of roses of all colors and types. Tea roses, Eglantines, hybrids of all sorts. Then, a particular rose caught his eye.

"Why, this one looks like the one Anthony created...what a coincidence!" he murmured.

Georges eyes shifted nervously. "Sir, I have a funny feeling about this place...we should go.." he advised. Up close, the castle even looked more foreboding

"Nonsense...you know what, I have forgotten to get Candice something...she will appreciate this rose, for sure..." William picked off a perfect bloom when all of a sudden they were both startled by an outerwordly, bloodcurdling roar.

Georges, panicked tried to protect William but he was knocked out.

Candice was out feeding the chickens when she heard Archibald approach. She knew it was Archibald because even when he walked he made his feet sound elegant.

"Just in time...want to help me collect the eggs?" Candice asked, smiling.

Archibald's heart jumped a bit, but the thought of collecting freshly laid eggs didn't appeal to him.

"No, but I'll hold the basket..." he offered.

"You are so prim!" Candy mocked.

"I don't know why you do chores, you are the Andrew heiress and we have plenty of servants..."

"But I like doing it, Archibald, and there is no harm in that...I don't want to sit and preen all day like Eliza does...all she can hatch are plots against me..."

"Candice...I could help you alleviate that problem..." Archibald whispered.

She looked at him quizzically, for a minute not understanding what he meant then realizing what he meant, when all of sudden there was a commotion in the house.

Candy felt a dread spear in her heart...she dropped what she was doing and ran in, Archibald following her.

There in the great hall, Georges was sobbing...Candice and all of them were surprised...Georges was always a cool customer, he NEVER got flustered over anything! The Great Aunt Elroy was lying faint in Neil's arms. Eliza trying to revive her by fanning her.

"Good Heavens...what's going on?" Alistear asked, as Candy and Archibald arrived.

"Georges...where's William?!" Candy cried, dreadfully.

"Oh Miss Candy...something terrible has happened...he was trying to get a gift for you from the gardens of the old Grantchester castle and a...a...forsooth, I can't even describe it...Sir William is in great trouble...it was a Beast of some sort that seemed enraged at our trespass..."

"And you're sniveling mincemeat! Why didn't you do anything?" Archibald cried, his blood boiling.

"I was knocked out, Master Archibald...believe me it all happened so fast...when I awoke, I was slumped over on my horse and close to the gates here..."

The Great Aunt finally came to. "Georges! You are an inept lousy n'er do well! I should send the boys over to rescue William!"

"Game! I'm ready for a fight...a Beast! I'll hang his head in our great hall!" Archibald vowed.

"STOP IT!" Candy almost yelled, holding back her tears. "I'll do it...it sounds like William is in trouble because of me!"

"Are you crazy?" Alistear and Archibald exclaimed. Even Neil was shocked at the girl's bravado.

Eliza pounced on that gladly.

"Yes, why don't you, Candice...this is your fault, after all...plus, you DO have a way with animals..."

"I'm going..." Candice declared, turning and running out. The brothers tried to run and stop her but she was on Georges horse and galloping out before anybody could stop her.

Eliza smiled wickedly, barely containing her glee. Stupid, impetuous, Candice! But at least she would be rid of her! And, if William was rid of too, even better...she would make sure she got the Andrew Estate!

William came to and looked around at the dungeon he had been thrown into. He was disoriented as if he was in a dream then realized it was no fancy. He got up and went to the bars and called out, "Hello! Hello there!"

He heard a growl and in the dim light could see a pair of deep blue eyes glow with menace.

Astounded, but keeping himself centered, he continued, "I mean no harm...I apologize if I took too much liberty in taking the rose from your garden..."

"YOU ARE A KNAVE AND A THIEF!" came a loud, deep voice, like a roar of a big cat.

"I am neither, I can prove it...the rose was in fact on the outside of the wall, but in hindsight, perhaps I should have asked first...it was only meant as a gift..."

"A gift for WHOM!"

"A creature of the heavens...an angel..." William continued, calmly.

Suddenly, he saw for the first time who he was talking to. It was a large, mansized Lion, dressed in the richest robes he had ever seen. Yet as he peered into the Lion's eyes, there was such unfathomable, despondent sadness that William knew this was a tortured soul.

"YOU DO NOT FLINCH IN FRONT OF THE Beast?!" the creature demanded.

"Have I reason to?" William said softly. Although all he knew should have made him tremble in fear, William knew there was something wrong here.

Then another voice pierced through the dungeon.

"William! William!" Candice's voice rang out, desperately.

'WHAT'S THIS NOW!" the Beast roared, indignant at yet another intrusion.

He turned around and saw the tiny girl there. For a moment he was taken aback.

She felt her breath cut off...what was this? Yet...the eyes...that was all she could see...

"Candice! What are you doing here?" William cried, unsettled...this was the last thing he expected!

"She's your's?" the Beast grabbed her arm and violently pushed her towards William's cell.

"She's my family...let her be!"

"AH! NOW I UNDERSTAND...IT WAS SHE WHO WAS TO RECEIVE THE GIFT! I HAVE A BETTER BARGAIN...I LET YOU GO...SHE STAYS!" the Beast thundered.

"Absolutely not!" William refused...there was no way he was dragging his beloved Candice into this mess of his making.

Suddenly, Candice said "William! You have to think of the others! You are the head of the family! You have to think of them! I can stay!"

"IT SHALL BE DONE, THEN!" the Beast exulted "SHE STAYS, BY HER OWN CHOOSING! AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF COMING BACK HERE TO TRY TO SAVE HER!" he brusquely took William out of the cell and put Candice in.

"But..." William gasped, as the Beast threw him over his shoulder and the tore out of the dungeon, three steps at a time.

"William!" Candice cried, astounded at how quickly the Beast had moved...he didn't even let her give a proper goodbye!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**By Gentillefille**_

Candice was crying in her jail. William… he was gone, she was in for good to stay with that…that…Beast! What did she got herself into? Everything happened so fast, she came to William's rescue without thinking and now she was a prisoner for good. She was going to spend the rest of the life in the cell. She continued crying for a while when she heard some noise at the door. It was opened wide, all of a sudden, then the Beast appeared. Candice couldn't help being startled when she saw him.

"Get out of the cell!" he yelled.

"What?" she said, surprised.

"I said get out of the cell!" he yelled again.

"Why?"

"Why? You'd rather stay inside?"

"Is that how you treat people, by yelling at them?"

"Are you going to obey me? Or not?"

"Certainly not! If you're going to yell at me like that!"

'What?!"

"If I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you here in this castle, you're going to talk to me without yelling. You're trying to scare me? You're face is enough to scare me! You don't need to yell on the top of that!"

The Beast looked at Candice, she looked so fragile, but she was feisty and he liked that. She wasn't a scared maiden…And she was his for the rest of his life… She was sulking, waiting for his apology, she had guts. The Beast was impressed by Candice and her courage.

"Candice, please accept my apologies for my yelling. I was really rude. Would you please come out to the cell and go to the bedroom I arranged for you?"

Candice looked at him. She looked into his eyes...they were blue, they were beautiful...the Beast looked away. He couldn't stand to look into her beautiful green eyes.

"I accept your apologies, please show me to my room…" said Candice.

"Follow me…"

She followed the Beast down the stairs to the long hallway to the door of the bedroom. The bedroom door opened by itself as if by magic.

"Here's your bedroom," he said. "You will have dinner with me in a couple of hours…"

"No…"

"What…?!"

"I don't want to have dinner with you..."

"Why not?" asked the Beast, surprised.

"Because you didn't let me say goodbye to William..."

"He trespassed on my property and stole one of my roses!"

"That was for me. I asked him to bring me a rose…"

"He had to pay for stealing…"

"Well I'm paying the price now…and I won't have dinner with you tonight!"

"All right! You won't eat either, then! Either you eat with me, or you don't eat at all!" said the Beast angrily.

"You're yelling at me again! Good night Beast!" said Candice.

The Beast left the room angry and the bedroom door closed automatically. Candice went on the bed to lye down and to cry. She felt so lost… William…Archie, Alistear…she missed them. But Eliza, Neil and Elroy, she didn't miss then at all! In fact she'd rather be with the Beast than with them!

"Oh my God, what am I thinking?" said Candice.

"Yes, what are you thinking?" said a voice.

"Who said that?"

"I did," said the voice.

Candice stood up and followed the sound of the voice; it was a brush on the dresser...

"Yes my pretty one, this castle is enchanted…" said the brush.

Candice looked at the brush that jumped and stayed in mid-air to brush her very beautiful blond hair.

"Let's take care of your beautiful hair," said the brush.

"And I've got a beautiful gown inside me," said a voice.

It was the cupboard talking… Candice couldn't breathe a word. Well why was she surprised? She was a prisoner in a castle owned by a Beast!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6  
By Candylyna**_

The enchanted room, the whole castle was enchanted! She didn't have to do a thing. Her hair was being brushed and put in a bun. There was a bathroom and she heard the water filling up the bathtub. She went there and saw a lot of foam in the big tub. She took her clothes off and got inside the bath. She loved the smell of the aroma; it smelled like roses… Roses… she thought about Anthony, how much he loved roses… how much she loved him. He was gone now and she will never love again. She was glad she didn't have anybody in her life, because she was now the Beast's prisoner forever…

She finished her bath and she used a towel to wipe herself. She went to the bedroom and she found a very nice night gown on the bed. It was light pink and made of silk. She put it on. It had a robe, she also put it on. She heard some knocks on her door.

"Yes?" she said.

"It's a tray with your food," said a voice.

"Come in!" said Candy.

The door opened and the voice was a tray carried by a talking teapot.

"I thought the Beast said I wasn't suppose to eat," said Candice.

"Oh don't listen to that grumpy old Beast," said the teapot. "There's no way we were going to let our newest guest starve to death…there my child, you must be hungry, eat now. It's alright."

"What if the Beast gets angry with you?"

"You're very generous, thinking about my well being… I'm going to be fine. I'll send my little boy to get the tray once you're done, his name is Chip. Enjoy your meal."

The teapot left. Candy was looking at the tray. She was hungry. It was roasted chicken with potatoes and vegetables. She started to eat with appetite. There was a glass of fruit juice and she drank it.

She kept thinking about the life she left behind. Michael, who asked her to marry him every single day…maybe she should've accepted and then, she wouldn't have asked William to bring her a rose and she wouldn't be the prisoner of the Beast. Chip came to get the tray. He was a cup…so cute.

"Well hello!" said Candy, laughing.

"Hi Miss! You're very beautiful…"

"Thank you…"

"I'll see you tomorrow then, good night!"

He took the tray and left the bed room. The brush came back to brush her hair and she went to bed. She woke up in the morning and got ready, but she stayed in her room.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The Beast was hoping that Candy would come down for breakfast. She was angry with him. He was kind of mean, not letting her say goodbye. He had to do something for her… He went upstairs to her bedroom door.

"Candice?" he said.

Candice was startled to hear the Beast at her door. She was expecting it, but still, his voice was a little frightening.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Please, let me in…"

"Go away!"

"Please…"

He was begging, the Beast was begging…

"Alright, come in!" she said at last.

The Beast came in. Even though she knew what he looked like, she was still a little afraid every time she saw him.

"This… William…" said the Beast. "Do you…love him?"

"Yes, I do," said Candice.

"Were you going to marry him?"

"No, no…he adopted me after my parents died. I owe him everything…He's like a father to me…"

"Father… he described you as an angel…"

"An angel?"

"Yes, he's quite fond of you…"

"And I'm fond of him… I will never see him again and you didn't even let me say goodbye!"

"I apologise…I have something for you…"

"Something for me?"

"Yes, it's a mirror. All you have to do, say what you want to see, and it will show you…"

He gave her the mirror and she took it. All she had to do is say what she wanted to see.

"Show me William…" she said.

The mirror became smoky and then it showed him William on his bed, saying her name:

"Candice…Candice…"

"Oh… William…" she said with tears in her eyes. "I'm fine…oh you can't hear me…"

The Beast looked at her. She loved that William fellow a lot.

"Thank you Beast," she said, moved.

"You're welcome. Now are you going to come downstairs and have breakfast with me now…"

"Yes, I will," said Candice. "Go ahead, I'll be there in a minute."

"All right…"

The Beast left the room. Candice was looking at the mirror and she was able to see the people she cared about: Alistear, Archie, Michael, William…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7  
By Candyterry**_

Later that evening, the Beast paced back and forth in his room, tenuously holding back his frustration. The day felt like a total disaster, starting with the morning's breakfast. He had felt uneasy and awkward in her presence and she must have sensed it because she had stayed in her room throughout the day. This young woman Candice was so brave and beautiful… she didn't deserve to be his captive. To his relief, she didn't seem to fear him. In fact he found himself respecting and admiring her show of defiance! Still, her hostile and angry looks disturbed and perplexed him. He wanted to change that, but would she ever be able to look at him without feeling revulsion or animosity for what he had done? He could hear the shrieking voice of the witch, Suzanne the Lame ringing in his ears:

"Only the love a pure heart can set you free!"

With a groan, he tore back the heavy drapes of the wall in his dark chamber and gazed at a worn-out portrait of himself… his human self. Tentatively, he touched the face of the oil portrait, inwardly yearning that he could return to his human form… maybe then, Candice would…

"No!" His cry sounded like a roar as he ripped through his portrait with his claws. "How could she love me the way I am? I'm hideous!" His shoulders slumped in defeat as he covered his face with his coarse paws.

An urgent knock on his door caught his attention.

"Who is it?" he barked, feeling irritated at the intrusion.

"Master…" The voice of his personal valet, Nigel called out from the behind the door. "I have some urgent news to tell you."

"WHAT?!" The Beast yanked the door open and peered down at the talking candelabra, one of his many servants who was also caught in the witch's terrible spell.

"I'm afraid the young lady Candice has escaped the castle," the candelabra explained anxiously.

"SHE ESCAPED?!" the Beast roared. "What do you mean she escaped?! She's not allowed to leave the castle!"

"I know Master, but she somehow she found a way to distract us and… " his voice faded as he watched his master bolt down the winding staircase in a few leaps.

The Beast could hear the pounding of his heart in his ears. He was furious that she dared to escape, but more than that, he was greatly worried about her. The forest was dangerous place for an unaccompanied young woman, especially at night! When he heard the fierce howls of the wolves, fear clutched at his heart.

"Please Candice, be safe…" he muttered to himself as he tore open the iron gates and blindly searched through the woods.

Suddenly he heard the scream of a woman. His ears perked and he tried to discern the location of the woman's cry.

"Leave me alone!"

There! Farther ahead to the right! He was sure it was her voice, his Candice, and she sounded like she was in danger! With renewed force, he lunged further into the darkness of the forest, winding through the thick brushes. He was determined to save her, even if it would cost him his life...

"I said, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Candice cried out fiercely as the band of thieves surrounded her.

"What's a lovely lass like you doing out so late?" One of the thieves with a missing tooth and haggard appearance approached her. He wreaked of alcohol and lacked a good bath. "It's been a long time since we've seen such a rare beauty!"

Another thief came from behind and grabbed the reins of her horse, preventing her from leaving. "Come off that horse little Miss," he ordered. "You got something we want!" He laughed at his own snide remark.

Candy tried to pull the reins away from the thief but he overpowered her and forced her to the ground. The other thieves laughed as he covered Candice with his body to restrain her. Candice pushed against him and struggled in vain.

"Let me go!" she screamed, her heart pounding in fear. Inwardly, she wished she was back in the safe haven of the castle. Oh why did I leave?

The roar of an animal blared through the night like an alarm. The band of thieves stood dumbstruck with awe and terror at the sight before them. Emerging through the thick forest was a huge beast that resembled a lion and it was advancing towards them with a vengeance.

The Beast growled menacingly, hoping that his presence would scare them away. Some of the thieves cried out in fear and ran into the woods. Two remained and one held a shotgun aimed precariously at the Beast.

"Shoot him!" The thief holding Candice ordered. "Shoot him now!"

"No! Don't shoot!" Candice cried out, suddenly more fearful for the Beast than herself.

The Beast stood on his hind feet and towered over the thief with the shotgun. A single shot blasted through the air and a bloodcurdling cry echoed through the thick darkness of the night...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**By Lady Gato**_

When the clouds moved and brought the full moon out again, there lay the thieves, either dead or close to it, but also the Beast, slumped over in agony.

"Beast! Beast!" Candice wailed, anxiously.

"I'm alright..." the Beast muttered, a bit weak. Candice then saw his tawny fur and part of his rich cape stained crimson from the wound.

"Oh, Beast, you are hurt...let me help you..." she said, and she helped him to get up. As she walked slowly with him back towards the castle, the earlier events of the day ran through her mind...

The morning had started innocently enough...the Beast had invited her to breakfast, and she had accepted. But she lingered so much looking into the magical mirror at what they were doing in Andrew House...William had told them what happened...Archibald and Alistear were enraged, Neil was beside himself, Elroy was puzzled and Eliza could barely hide her smug satisfaction. Archibald was the most furious, demanding to know why William had allowed the bargain.

William had said: "As strange as it may sound, I think Candice is what the Beast needs...it pains my heart to leave her there, but in some way, I know she will not be harmed by him...please trust me on this..."

A longing tear had rolled out of Candice's eye...what had she gotten herself into? She was out of her mind...but the enchanted castle, even though it was dark and foreboding, was beautiful...and the enchanted objects seemed so happy to have her there...even the dresser assured her that she was now the mistress of the castle, and would have the rank and right of Princess...that had been the Beast's order.

She glumly had gone done to breakfast, something that was not unnoticed by the Beast. He was rough around the edges, clumsy and he seemed to have a sardonic, bitter streak in him. Still, she put her best face forward and tried to be nice and sunny, her usual self...but all she could think of was of Andrew Estate and the loved ones she left behind...after the meal, she had gone to her room but felt as if she could escape she would...night had fallen...she had gone to the stables and took a horse...and now...

Limping slowly, the Beast collapsed on the floor of his great sitting room. The candelabra and the teapot came running to see what was amiss.

"My Lady, wot's happened?" Nigel asked.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9  
By Candyterry**_

"Oh Nigel, he's been shot!" Candice explained with frantic worry. "He needs our help!"

The Beast groaned in pain as he clutched at his side. He was still bleeding profusely and he could feel his body getting weaker by the minute.

"Let me see your wound," Candice said gently as she knelt down beside him.

"No! Leave me, I'll be fine!" The Beast felt suddenly embarrassed at exposing his body. He didn't want Candice to see him that way.

"But you're hurt! If the bullet is still there, we need to remove it!" Candice insisted. She couldn't understand why the Beast was being so stubborn and didn't want to be treated.

"She's right, Master," the teapot agreed. "If we don't take it out, you'll catch a terrible infection…"

"Or worse…" the candelabra concurred.

"That's three against one. Please, won't you let us help you?" Candice pleaded softly.

Her gentle, caring words softened his heart. He glanced hesitantly at Candice then grudgingly exposed the wound near his abdomen.

"Oh dear!" the teapot cried out and let out a whistling steam. "It looks worse than I thought. I'm going to heat up some water and get some fresh towels."

Candice and Nigel examined the bullet wound closer.

"It looks deep," Candice bit her lower lip with concern. "Can we remove it?"

"Yes, we have to remove it at once," Nigel agreed. "I use to work as the Royal Physician's assistant and I've seen how the procedure's done. But as you can see…" he made a comical gesture at his physical stature, "I'm not exactly in any position to perform surgery…"

"Then I'll remove it," Candice said promptly.

"WHAT?!" The Beast and the candelabra echoed at the same time.

"I'm the only one here with a pair of hands to extract the bullet," Candice explained logically. She turned to Nigel with a sense of determination. "You'll have to guide me through the procedure."

"Alright then," Nigel nodded and hopped to the fireplace. "We have no time to waste. We must start immediately."

"Candice…" The Beast murmured weakly. He could feel his strength depleting rapidly. "Are you sure?"

"Hush, you'll be just fine," Candice tried to reassure him. She gently touched his face and smiled. It felt soft and warm, a great contrast to his gruff exterior. The Beast closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. If he were to die now, he would pass away with a smile in his heart, he thought to himself.

Inwardly, Candice combated her doubts and prayed that she would be successful in saving the Beast. She turned, puzzled at seeing Nigel dragging a short, thin log. "What's that for?"

Nigel made a quirky smile and turned to the Beast. "Open wide, Master," he instructed. "You shall be needing this when we remove the bullet."

The teapot suddenly arrived with a tray full of clean towels and hot water. "Are we ready?"

"Did you bring a bottle of rum?" Nigel asked.

"Good heavens, this is no time to be drinking cocktails!" the teapot admonished.

"We can use it as an antiseptic," the chandelier explained dryly. He turned to Candice who sat calmly beside the Beast lying on floor. Were his eyes deceiving him, or was she actually softening her attitude towards his Master? She's the one! He told himself. She can free us all from this curse! He cleared his throat and said quietly, "My lady, are you ready?"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10  
By Mallory Quinn**_

"Yes," said Candice, "but I must wash my hands first."

"Of course, Miss," said the teapot.

She went to get another bowl of hot water with some soap. Candice washed her hands thoroughly. She was a little scared, but she didn't want to show it. She had to extract that bullet or the Beast was going to die. The Beast that had just saved her life. She couldn't let him down. She was ready. She approached the Beast who was still on the floor. Nigel put the thin log in the Beast's mouth between his teeth.

"Go ahead, my lady," said Nigel.

"All right" she said, "Beast, I'm sorry in advance for the pain"

She put her hand into the wound and her little fingers were looking for the bullet the Beast was trying not to groan and he was biting the log with all his strength. Candice wanted to rush, but she couldn't if she wanted to find the bullet faster. She had to go softly but the Beast was hurting bad...he was muffling his groans. Candice finally found the bullet! She extracted it gently and she made a sigh of relief when she put it on a little plate the teapot had brought with her. But it was not over. They now had to clean the wound. Candice took a hot towel to clean up the wound. The Beast screamed out loud. He was surprised. I didn't expect that! He pushed Candice away.

"ENOUGH!" he said.

"I need to clean your wound"

"That hurts!"

"What, a big Beast like you can't take a little pain?" said Candice with a mocking tone.

"I would like to see you in my place!" said the Beast.

"Stay still," she said. "I need to clean the wound properly"

Nigel and the teapot were looking at them. They sounded like an old couple. There was no doubt in their mind she was the one! The Beast continued groaning and Candice was cleaning the wound. Then she turned to Nigel.

"Now, where is that bottle of rum?"

"Right here my lady," said Nigel.

"Thank you"

She opened the bottle and said to the Beast. "You want some, Beast?" she joked.

"NO!"

"All right, no need to yell! I was joking. Where's your senses of humour?"

"I lost it when you ran out on me"

"I was homesick"

"You miss your dear William! You mean" said the Beast, jealous.

"Of course I miss him! He's my family!"

"Well you almost got hurt running out of hereto go be with him"

"Yes thank you for coming after me Beast thank you for saving me."

As she said that she poured some rum on his wound. He tried not to yell She had distracted him by talking to him so he wouldn't think of the was grateful to her for that.

Nigel and the teapot were still looking at the scene. Their chemistry was incredible. They helped help her make a bandage on the wound. The Beast was able to rest a little. He closed his eyes.

"Nigel, bring me some blankets and some pillows. The Beast should stay put and not move too much. Mrs. Teapot, bring me some soup, he shouldn't eat solid food, at least tonight."

Nigel came with some blankets and pillows. Candy arranged the pillow under the Beast's head and Nigel covered him with the blankets. Mrs. Teapot brought a big bowl of soup and she gave it to Candy. She woke up the Beast to feed him.

"Beast, wake up, come on you have to eat now"

"Leave me alone!"

"My God! What a temper! I only want to feed you, not kill you!"

"After the pain you inflicted me today, I should be afraid of you"

"I'm sorry for that, it was necessary and I think you took the pain pretty well, I would've probably Iím sure you're never going to be afraid a little maiden like , open your mouth..."

The Beast complied and she fed him. Candice was so nice, he couldn't resist her. When she was done, she wiped his face.

"Now, Iím going to go get something for your wound"

"My wound?"

"Yes, I donít want it to get infected I just want to make sure it's going to heal."

"How?"

"Well I read a lot, and I know that there are some plants that could help with the healing."

She read a lot. The Beast was impressed by her knowledge, so were Nigel and Mrs. Teapot.

"Good grief! He's got one that reads a lady who thinks!" said Nigel.

"And what's wrong with a woman who reads, may I ask?" said Mrs. Teapot.

"Women who read are a handful"

"Well I think the master can take it, he's fond of her "

Candice went to garden, even though it was dark, she had the candelabra with her who was giving her some light. She found some Geranium caffrum that was good to clean and heal wounds.

"There, this would be good for the Beast" she said. "Let's go"

"Very my lady," said the candelabra.

She went to the kitchen and washed the plant and chopped it and she went back to the Beast. She woke him up again.

"Now what?!" he said, grumpy.

"Relax, I just want to look at the wound" she said.

"No, you want to hurt me again as a punishment for keeping you here as a prisoner and preventing you to be with your William! Admit it!"

"Good Lord! Are you obsessed with William or what?"

"Obsessed with him? Don't be ridiculous!"

"Well you can't seem to stop talking about him"

The Beast didn't respond. She was right. But he was jealous. He wished she longing to see him the way she was longing to see her dear William

"I don't know why you're jealous of William; he's a father figure for me" she said.

"A father figure?" he asked in surprise.

He remembered the way William talked about Candice "she's an angel" he had said. Father figure? A very "loving" father figure then.

"YesÖ" she said.

"So you had any other admirers?"

Such a beautiful young maiden must've had a lot of suitors.

"Well there's William's nephew Neil, who was always mean to me but who, out of the blue wants to marry me" she said.

"Really? He should've been nice to you before then"

"No kidding and there's this young soldier Michael who asks me to marry him every single day"

"Every single day, and you say "no" every single day?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not in love with him," she said softly.

"Oh"

"I was in love once, but he died and now I'm never going to love again." she said with a tear in her eye.

The Beast looked at her heartbroken she already loved someone and she looked like she still loved that someone, but he was dead! While she was talking, Candice took off the bandage and put the plant on. The Beast closed his eyes in pain, from his wound but also from his heart. His beloved, was in love with someone else

"Well you have to know that dead guys don't come back!" he said suddenly as she was finishing bandaging him.

"Beast" she said with a begging tone.

"He's dead Candice, he's not coming back! Life goes on!"

"How could you be so cruel?!"

"I'm telling it as it is dead guys don't come back!"

"Stop saying that! You;re really a monster!"

Candice ran out of the living room, leaving the Beast angry. She climbed the stairs two by two to her bedroom. She jumped on her bed and burst into tears.

The Beast stayed in the living room with the candelabra and started growling loud.

"Being rude about her lost love, was not a good move master" said the candelabra. "You're going to ruin everything"

Mrs. Teapot had a sad expression. The Beast growled louder, stretching and hurting his wound again He was hurting inside out


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter11  
By Candylyna**_

Candice was crying on her bed. She was thinking about Anthony, her dear Anthony, who died too soon it wasn't fair! But it wasn't meant to be. She couldn't marry Anthony and have his children, he was dead. The Beast was right, dead guys don't come back. But he didn't have to say it like that. He didn't have to yell it! How could he be so cruel to her when she had just taken care of him like that? He acted like he was jealous yes the Beast was jealous!

"Oh my God!" she said out loud.

She was used to men's attention, but the Beast's attention was strange, but she liked it. But she was still mad at him for yelling at her. She got ready for bed. She wanted to spend the night looking after him, but he was so rude Who's going to take care of him, because he was going to have a fever during the night after a wound that deep and despite the herbs she put on it. She fell asleep on her bed, but she woke up in the middle of the night to go check on the Beast. She couldn't help it. It was like she was drawn to him, she couldn't stay away. She quietly went to the living room where the Beast was asleep. She approached him and touched him and like she suspected, he had a fever. She went to the kitchen to get a bowl of cold water and some little towels. She put a wet towel on his forehead. He was so warm the towel almost dried immediately on the forehead. She did that until the fever broke at dawn. Then she went back to her room. The Beast didn't know she was there.

She woke up early to go check on the Beast. He was feeling a lot better and was able to walk.

"Good morning Beast, I see you're feeling better"

"Yes, thanks to you, Candice."

"Thank you for saving me again".

"I apologise for yelling at you".

"You were right, Anthony is dead and he's not coming back. Forget about it but let me check your wound"

"I'm fine".

"Beast, you don't want to argue with me go sit on the couch!"

He looked at her surprised, but he complied. He loved that she was taking care of him so well. He loved having all her attention. She checked the wound and made a new bandage. They had breakfast together talking and laughing. Candice liked his company, as Beastly as he was, there was this sort of peace she felt when she was near him...Beast...


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter12**_

_**By Lady Gato**_

Over the next couple of weeks, Candy helped the Beast during his convalescence. They established a little routine...she would check his healing wound in the morning, clean and dress it with new bandages and then they would have breakfast. Then, they would go into the gardens of the Castle and take some sun.

They would talk to each other, she would tell him about her life on Andrew Estate and how lucky she felt that William Andrew took her in after she was orphaned. He told her in general terms that he had been a lonely child and that he missed his mother. Little by little, they a comfortable, peaceable feeling developed between them, especially when they looked into each other's eyes. Sometimes she felt that this beastly form she was seeing was a wall or a shell of some sort, that behind those deep, sapphire eyes was someone else in there, either trapped or too afraid to show his real self, for whatever reason. Sometimes she felt as if he was angry at something or someone, but there were some details he would just not share with her.

For his part, much as he wanted to tell her everything, the Beast knew that the one to break the spell had to love him with a pure, unsullied and innocent heart, and the moment he burdened her with his life's travails and what had happened to him would no longer make her innocent of him...it was so hard for him to hold back, because her easy, sunny and caring manner, engaging warm smile and large expressive emerald eyes were the safest haven he had ever known.

From the windows of the castle, the enchanted staff looked on, marveled, touched and most of all hoping.

"They are so lovely..." the brush, who had been the chambermaid Dorothy cooed wistfully.

"Oh, I wish they would declare their love for each other soon..." the dresser sighed. In her previous life, she had been Annie, the daughter of a Lady in Waiting, Maria-Lane.

"But it cannot be that way..." the mirror, who had been a Latin student at court named Patricia sighed, "you know she must not know under what circumstances the Prince was cursed..."

"That's right" said Nigel Charlie, who had been the Prince's personal valet until he became a candelabra. "But why is that we know they are in love and they are not..."

"Well..." said the Teapot, who as the housekeeper went under the name Miss Pony. She was so large hearted and generous that she would take under her wing the young pages of the castle; in this case the young John who used to wet the bed and had a Chip in his tooth. "Sometimes when you meet your soulmate you know it, but sometimes you are afraid..."

"Afraid?" the candelabra said. "Why should they be afraid?"

"Well...think about it...in her case, since she doesn't know our master's true situation...she would be in love with a Beast...and in his case, he cannot even tell her he's in love with her...she has to tell him first..."

"Phooey! Who wants to be in love?!" the young boy sneered.

"Never mind, young one...one day it will be your turn..." the teapot shushed.

"I wish the spell to be broken...because I too want to find love..." the dresser sighed.

"Well, one thing is for sure...the more time like that they spend together, the better! And then we need to have a big bang to really get the pyrotechnics going!" the candelabra exclaimed.

"A big bang?" the others asked.

"Yes...a big bang...let's see...in a couple of weeks will be the start of summer...remember how the Prince's father used to throw a big ball to "Welcome the Sun" as he called it? Well we should have one too...but just for the two of them..."

"Goody! A party!" The chipped teacup jumped up and down.

"Yes! yes! A big party...lots of food, nice music...but we have to make sure they spend a lot of time together up until then...you need to talk him into it, as if it is his idea so that he doesn't feel pressured...then maybe, if everything works out...she will tell him that she's in love in him..." the teapot said to the candelabra

"Romance! Romance!" the dresser, mirror and hairbrush cried giddily.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13  
By Candyterry**_

When Nigel saw that the Beast had retired to his chamber, he decided to seize the opportunity to discuss the idea of the ball.

"Master" Nigel began hesitantly."Allow me to express how pleased we are that you and Lady Candice are becomingÖerr, shall we say, closer?"

The Beast sighed despairingly as he regarded himself in the mirror.

"I know what you're all thinking, Nigel. It's true that Candice and I have become friends. She has a kind and compassionate heart it's in her nature. That's what I love so much about her. But I doubt it could be more than friendship that she feels..."

"This is no time to be pessimistic, Master!" the candelabra asserted, feeling a sense of panic that his Lord was going to give up hope. "You must do your best to win her heart or this curse will never be broken!"

"Look at me Nigel!" the Beast cried out fiercely. "I have the face and body of a beast! Do you really think she could fall in love with me the way I am? No ordinary woman would even dare to spend a moment with me!"

"Indeed, perhaps not just any woman," Nigel begged to differ. "As you may have already noticed, the Lady Candice is someone very unique and certainly not ordinary! You must give her and yourself a chance!"

The Beast gave him a doubtful look. "What do you expect me to do? I can't change the way I am!"

Nigel approached him and began scrutinizing his appearance. "Hmmm let us see"

"What are you doing?" the Beast demanded as the candelabra hopped around him while murmuring measurements under his breath.

"Well, first things first," Nigel announced. "Although you canít return to your human form for the moment, we can at least alter your physical appearance to be allot more shall we say appealing?"

"How do you propose to do that?" the Beast said dubiously.

"To start, you shall need a new wardrobe!" Nigel advised. He pulled the bell cord to call the enchanted servants to the chamber.

"Nigel.. I don't know about this" the Beast said uncertainly.

But the candelabra was not going to be dissuaded from his task. He peered at the Beast's face. "You need a good shaveÖa trim here and certainly over there yes, indeed, there's much work to be done!"

Before the Beast could refuse further, the enchanted servants had arrived and hurried through their tasks at the candelabra's instructions. The transformation was nothing less than magical as the enchanted tailor, seamstress, and barber performed their tasks with lightning speed and efficiency.

After they were done, Nigel inspected the Beast with a proud eye. "Splendid!" He was sure his Master would approve of a ball after seeing his new appearance!

The Beast examined himself in front of the large oval mirror, suddenly speechless.

Nigel beamed in satisfaction. "Do you approve, Master?"

"I look like a girl," the Beast replied curtly and gave him a narrowing, sidewise glance of displeasure.

"Well, I understand that ruffles and lace are the fashion these days"Nigel explained with embarrassment. At the Beast's disapproving look, he added, "however, a silk cravat would probably be more to your taste!"

He quickly ordered the enchanted servants to make the necessary alterations. In what seemed like just an instant in time, the Beast was clothed and outfitted with a more "manly" and "gallant" suit.

"Now there is a princely suit," Nigel declared proudly as he pushed the mirror before the Beast.

"Nigel"

"Yes, Master?"

"What's this on my head?"

"Oh, you mean the powdered wig! Itís highly recommended for formal occasions"

"Take it off."

"But Master"

"I am NOT wearing a powdered wig!" the Beast roared. "I look ridiculous! Besides, this is not a formal occasion. I just want to look normal in front of Candice, not a dressed-up buffoon!"

"Very well as you wish," Nigel sighed in resignation and gestured for the servant to remove the wig. His plan to boost the Beast's self-confidence was failing by the minute. How was he going to convince him to approve a ball without outright demanding for one? He suddenly felt discouraged.

"Nigel, I know what you're trying to do," the Beast said quietly and walked towards the balcony to gaze into the darkening sky.

"You do?" The candelabra glanced at his master in surprise. How did he find out about the ball?

"You've been an excellent valet and friend," the Beast explained. "I blame myself that you were all caught under that evil witch's spell. I know how frustrated you and the servants are and how much you're counting on me and Candice to break the curse."

"Master, you're not to blame!" Nigel insisted. "It's that witch Suzanna the Lame! Someone should put a curse on her!"

The Beast turned to him, his sapphire eyes brimming with sincerity and hint of sorrow. "I appreciate your vote of confidence, Nigel, but if I'm to win Candice's heart, I'll have to do it my way and she'll need to love me the way that I am...as a beast."

"But Master" The candelabra approached him and silently cursed at himself that he couldn't lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You may look like a beast, but you're also human," he said reassuringly. "Allow yourself to show that part to her and she will see past your beastly exterior into your human heart."

"I hope you're right, Nigel," the Beast said with small smile. "I want Candice to be happy with me in this castle. I wonder if I'm doing everything possible to make her feel that way"

"Have you asked her what she likes? Her hobbies interests does she like to dance?" Nigel inquired innocently.

"Dance?" The Beast glanced at Nigel in surprise. "No I don't know we never discussed that."

"I don't know of any ladies who don't love to dance!" Nigel declared. "Have you shown her around the castle?"

"She has already seen the most interesting rooms of the palace the garden room, the music room, the art gallery"

"Has she seen the ballroom?" Nigel asked pointedly.

"The ballroom?" the Beast frowned. "That part of the castle has been shut down years ago. Since the curse on us all, there's been no reason for us to use it."

"Yes, of course," Nigel conceded. "You know, Master if you would like Lady Candice to see the ballroom which in my opinion is the most beautiful room in the castle, I will order the servants to make the necessary renovations! I am sure that Lady Candice would be happy to see it!"

The Beast looked at him thoughtfully. "Perhaps you're right Nigel. I would like Candice to see itÖ"

"Excellent!" Nigel exclaimed.

"But"

At the Beast's hesitation, Nigel could feel his candles drooping.

"But?"

"Wait! Isn't it almost time for the ball that my father would throw once a year?"

"You mean the Welcome the Sun ball?" Nigel told him excitedly.

"Iíd like to throw this ball in her honor," the Beast announced, suddenly feeling hopeful. "What do you think, Nigel? Do you think it will make her happy?"

"Master, I think that is a wonderful idea and it will make her very happy!" Nigel winked, barely able to suppress his own joy. He quickly hopped out of the chamber to tell the others.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14  
By Lady Gato**_

The next morning the Beast presented himself at breakfast, looking very dapper. Candice, who had just arrived minutes before, had to do a double take.

"Good morning, my Lady..." the Beast said, mellifluously in his gruff Lion's voice "Are thee well today?"

"Why...yes..." she murmured in reply. The Beast was the most handsome looking Lion she had ever seen.

"Is something amiss?" he asked nonchalant.

"Oh...well...you seem...I can't quite say it..." she gasped. If she didn't know any better, she was attracted to him in a way that only...

No! What lunacy am I entertaining...he's a beast!

"You are looking very well put together...it looks good..." she finally managed to say.

The Beast's eyes shone in grateful appreciation. They went ahead and breakfasted, talking amiably. As it was the routine, they decided to go into the gardens. Candice thought the gardens of the castle were quite spectacular...she had never seen anything like them before. He seemed to take great pride in it and this morning he was cheerfully pointing out favorite trees, fountains to her. She was so upbeat and happy, he was astounded to see that they were laughing gaily together...when was the last time he had laughed?

Finally they came to a part where even though it seemed unkempt, the roses were growing in profusion.

"Oh! What a lovely disaster!" she sighed.

"Disaster?" His left leonine brow raised, perplexed.

"Yes...well...it's clear you are not keeping the rosebushes manicured...but the way they are growing, a natural state...it is somehow prettier!" she admired.

The Beast felt very happy when all of a sudden he caught her gaze. It was focused on a rose not far from her...her wondrous gaze had suddenly turned so grey and sad that he felt his heart twinge.

"What is it...Candice?" he murmured.

"This rose...where...where did you get it?" she murmured, her voice almost breaking.

The Beast looked over to where the pure white rose with the hint of green was.

"This rose? I had this commissioned from a very famous botanist...I had asked him to create something for me that evoked pure, innocent beauty...because there has always been so little to none of it in my life...and this is what was sent to me...I must admit that he surpassed my wildest dreams...because the minute I saw the blooms and took in its fragrance, that is what I saw in my mind's eye...beauty in its highest, purest form..."

Candice's tears were streaming out at this point.

"Candice...what's the matter..." the Beast said, concerned and took her in his great paws as gently as he could...why was she so upset.

Suddenly, because of the sudden closeness with her, her own scent came wafting over to him...

He took it in, almost intoxicated and transported to such a plane of existence that he never thought existed...then...he realized...

THE ROSE AND CANDICE HAD THE SAME SCENT!

Shocked he separated himself from her. "This rose...oh Beast...if you only knew..." her voice was barely a sad whisper.

The Beast couldn't understand what was happening to him...he felt sad, sorry, wanting to comfort her, yet at the same time a burning flame lapped at him with such intensity that he could not contain himself.

"That sissyfuss botanist was your love!" he almost roared indignantly.

"Oh, please...don't call him that..." she wailed, heartbroken. "He has done you no harm, and he's passed on...

"HE'S DOING ENOUGH, IF ALL YOU CAN DO IS WEEP UNCONTROLLABLY OVER HIM AT THE VERY THOUGHT OF HIM!" the Beast was so jealous he could barely see straight. "I TOLD YOU ONCE, AND I'LL TELL YOU AGAIN...HE'S DEAD!"

This last had barely escaped his mouth when he felt the pain of her slap on his face. It wasn't that it was hard enough to hurt him, it was the fact that she did it...it hurt him in his deepest psyche.

"YOU ARE A Beast...WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE UNDERSTANDING! YOU MISERABLE WRETCH! THAT FANCY GET UP WON'T FOOL ME!" she cried, tears streaming, as she ran away.

The Beast roared behind her...the sound blasting through the garden...he roared at himself, because he realized he had just about ruined everything that he had gained with her...ruined it because he couldn't leave well enough alone.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15  
Par Gentillefille**_

The staff was discouraged again. Their master had made the little lady upset with him again.

"Well at this rate, she's never going to fall in love with him!" said the teapot.

"The master has done it again!" said Nigel. "He needs to make up for it"

"Why did he yell at Lady Candy?" said Chip. "She's so nice and pretty"

"Because the master is a Beast, literally!" said Mrs. Teapot. "Nigel go talk to him and try to find a solution to this problem, before we're all doomed for good"

"All right, but it's going to be hard," said Nigel.

Nigel went to the Beast's bedroom. This last one was angry and throwing things all over the bedroom, growling with anger.

"Master, master, please, you have to calm down" said Nigel.

"She's so frustrating sometimes!"

"Master, you have to understand that you made her angry"

"She slapped me she slapped me"

"You probably deserved it"

"Nigel!"

"Well you did upset her a lot. She does't seem like the kind who gets angry easily like you, master..."

"She's still thinking about her dead boyfriend! How is she going to fall in love with me if she's still thinking about him? I knew all this was a waste of time! We're doomed forever!"

"Don't say that master. All is not lost yet, you can apologise"

"Apologise?"

"Yes"

"But she's the one who slapped me!"

"Well you did start things up by making her angry come on master, we need her. You have to put your pride aside and apologise"

"How?"

"By saying you're sorry and give her something, a gift, for instance."

"A gift? Are you kidding? She slaps me, and I have to give her a gift?! No way!"

"I'm sure if you apologise, she's going to apologise also come on master, you're still a man underneath that Beast skin swallow your pride.."

The Beast remained silent. He had a lot to lose if Candice was the one who could break the spell and couldn't because he had made her angry And he loved her like crazy. He had to do it, make up with her. He couldn't stand that she was angry at him and that slap...

"All right I'll think of something and I'll apologise to her tomorrow"

"Great, so we have all night to think about the perfect gift for her"

Candice was in her bedroom crying. How could the Beast be so mean? But why was she surprised? He was a Beast in every sense of the word, and he behaved like one. How could he call Anthony names? Oh Anthony. Her heart was hurting. He was gone, so was her heart really hurting for Anthony? He will always have a special place in her heart. Her heart was hurting because the Beast was mean the Beast! Oh if he was able to get to her like that, that meant that she was having feelings for him

"OH MY GOD!" she said out loud. Oh but she was still angry at him. They were having a good time and he had to come and ruin it with his savage ways!

She spent the whole day in her bedroom refusing to come out. Mrs. Teapot brought her a tray at dinner time. They were talking and laughing.

The Beast had dinner alone. He had hoped that Candice would've come down. He told Nigel about it...

"She must be feeling sad in her bedroom too"

"You think so?"

"Yes, or she wouldn't have so upset with you."

"Because she's upset with me you think she likes me?"

"There's a thin line between love and hate, masters I say Lady Candice is falling for you"

That thought made the Beast smile inside. He had the perfect way to make her happy, but he would have to beg her to forgive him for his rudeness.

Candice had a very bad night. She kept turning and turning in her bed. The Beast on his part, slept peacefully thinking about his day was going to have with her when she forgives him, if she forgives him. But deep down inside, he had the feeling that she would.

Candice got up, got ready with the help of her jolly staff. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Candice, it's me" said the Beast.

"Go away, Beast! I don't want to talk to you!"

"Please Candice, let me in I want to apologise for yesterday"

He wanted to apologise. An admitted mistake, his half forgiven

"Very well, come in Beast," she finally said.

"Thank you," said the Beast coming in.

The staff made themselves scarce, leaving the master and the lady to talk and hopefully make peace.

"Good morning, Lady Candy."

"Good morning, Beast"

They stared at each other. She loved looking into his deep blue eyes and he never looked into her emerald eyes for too long.

"I wanted to say I was sorry for being so rude yesterday and talking ill about your dead did a marvelous job with that rose, because he was thinking of you while he was making it so I decided, since you inspired the rose to call it "Sweet Candy", in you honour."

Candice was touched. She had tears in her eyes and was crying. The Beast was surprised by her reaction.

"Candice, have I upset you? If that's the case, I'm sorry, I"

"No, no, Beast, that's very nice of you. And Anthony is happy in heaven, I'm sure of it..." she said, smiling. "Thank you, thank you so much."

"So you forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you Beast.I want to apologise for slapping you, even if you deserved it..."

"I guess I did... Ok...Then I have a surprise for you"

"Another surprise?"

"Yes, come with me" said the Beast, taking her hand.

"All right," she said, smiling.

The staff was smiling, the master was happy and lady Candice was happy.

The Beast took her to an area of the castle where she had never been.

"Now," said the Beast, "close your eyes"

"Close my eyes?"

"Yes, and no peeking!"

"All right," she said, laughing.

She complied and he took her by the arm to a room. She could feel a little breeze. The area was cooler than the rest of the castle because it was inhabited. They finally got to their destination.

"Now," said the Beast, "you can open your eyes"

Candice opened her eyes and she opened her mouth, stunned. It was the biggest library with more books she's ever seen in her lifetime!

"This is all for you" said the Beast.

"Really, for me"

"Well when you were taking care of me, I heard you mention that you read a lot, so I figured that you love reading"

"Oh my God! I had no idea you paid attention to what I was saying! Thank you so much!"

She was so happy she jumped to his neck and hugged him for a long time. The Beast was touched. He was glad the present had made her so happy. He hugged her. Having her in his heart made him so happy. He never felt like that before! She was the missing piece of him, she completed him... Candice let go of him and she went to look at the book.

"Oh good lord! I don't think I will ever be able to read all these books in this lifetime! Thank you!"

"You're very welcome Candice, nothing is too good for you let's go have breakfast now"

"Of course, let's go I have the rest of my life to read and enjoy your company"

They walked to the dining room, talking and smiling. They had breakfast looking at each other with love

The staff was in the kitchen, ecstatic.

"It worked," said Nigel. "She forgave him"

"What worked?" asked Chip.

"She forgave him?" said the cupboard. "That's fantastic!"

"What worked, mummy?" asked Chip.

"Now, now, Chip," said his mum, "you'll find out soon enough in a few years and you'll understand everything"

"Yeah, yeah, it's always the same thing you tell me when you don't want to explain something" said Chip. "I'm going to play outside, you guys are no fun to talk to"


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

_**By Candylyna**_

Candice was with the Beast in the living room talking after breakfast. She felt a lot better now that they have made peace. She didn't like being angry with him.

"Candice, can I ask you something?" said the Beast.

"Yes, of course, Beast, what is it?"

"Well, years ago, there used to be a big ball here in the castle.. the "Welcome the Sun Ball", every spring"

"Oh, that must have been fun"

"Yes, indeed I I would like to throw one, in your honour"

Candice looked at the Beast surprised she just loved those deep blue eyes

"A ball, for me?"

"Yes, just the two of us, and the enchanted staff of course"

"A party here at the castle?"

"Yes"

"But why now?"

"Because you brought life back into this castle. The sun is shining again in here because of you"

"You're giving me way too much credit, Beast"

"And you underestimate the power you have a soon as you come into a room it lights up, even with the sun already there"

"Oh" said Candice, blushing.

She didn't really know what to say to that the Beast was giving her way too much credit.

"Well, I'm speechless"

"I guess I succeeded in making you shut up" said the Beast.

"Yes, I guess you did!" said Candice, laughing.

"You want to come outside with me?"

"To do what?"

"We could ride the horse on the property."

"Yes, on the property. We wouldn't want those robbers to attack us again."

The Beast took her outside to the stables and there was a black horse and a white horse.

"They are very beautiful," said Candice, petting the white horse.

"That one is called the magnificent"

"The magnificent? He does look magnificent"

"You can ride him. I'll ride the black one"

"What's the black one's name?"

"The Black Knight"

"The Black Knight and The Magnificent nice names"

They raced through the property laughing and screaming, having a lot of fun. Then they rested by a big tree and Chip brought them a basket of food.

"There you go master, my lady," he said.

"Oh Chip," said Candice, "that's not too heavy for you?"

"No, it's fine, my lady, I'm strong"

"I can see that" said Candice, smiling.

"Have a good meal!" said Chip. "Bye!"

"Bye Chip, and thank you!"

"Yes, thank you, Chip," said the Beast.

They ate their picnic and then they played tag and hide and go seek for a while, like children, laughing and giggling.

Then came sundown and they went back inside to get ready for the "Welcome the Sun Ball". The Beast went to his quarters to get ready, in a nice bath. Nigel was helping him with the other male staff. He was excited about the ball.

Candice also had a nice bath with perfumed herbs. The female staff was there to help her get dressed and do her hair. She was so excited to dance with the Beast.

During the day, the staff got the big ball room ready and they made a special meal for the buffet. Everybody was looking forward to the party.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17  
By Candyterry**_

Candice stared at her reflection in the mirror, her cheeks flushing with excitement and anticipation of the ball! She remembered her first debutante ball that William had thrown for her on her 16th year old birthday. She never had so much fun dancing the night away with Anthony, Archibald, Alistear, and William. She thought about them and let out a melancholic sigh as she touched her bare throat. What was missing was the slender golden chain with a tiny emerald that William had given her for Christmas the year before. He had searched long and hard for this special emerald stone during his business trips, until by sheer luck, he found one that perfectly matched the color of her emerald eyes. He had paid an enormous sum to acquire this rare jewel… but to him, Candice had been worth it. Now it was gone… and she feared that she had lost it forever during her struggle with the thieves in the forest.

"What's wrong, m'lady? You look sad all of a sudden," the dresser Annie remarked with concern.

"I've lost something very dear to me," Candice explained. Her delicate fingers traced the base of her neck where the slender chain had rested. "It's a necklace that was given as a gift from my adoptive father, William."

"It must be somewhere in the castle," Dorothy, the enchanted brush assured her. "Don't worry, we'll ask all the servants to help you find it!"

"Thank you," Candy smiled gratefully. She gasped in awe and delight as the armoire opened her drawers to reveal the most exquisite gown she had ever seen. "Is that… for me?"

"Hmmm…it looks a bit small for the Beast," Dorothy the brush, winked at her.

Candice giggled with delight as the enchanted servants helped her with her corset and her new gown for the ball.

Meanwhile back in the town's village, Neil stumbled into the tavern and demanded his usual table. Since Candy's disappearance, he would seek solace in the tavern bars, harass the women, and drink himself until dawn. He was obsessed with Candy and he was dying to know where she was, but William threatened to disinherit him if he had tried to form his own hunting party to search for Candy.

"How long do I have to wait for service here?" Neil demanded while pounding his fist on the table.

One of the tavern maids quickly responded, afraid of provoking his wrath further. "May I take your order, Sir?" she asked timidly. Neil had become a regular in the this tavern bar and his family was very wealthy. If she played her tricks right, she could bring home a hefty tip for the night's wages.

Neil frowned at her. She was new and inexperienced. Not like one of the regular girls he usually bedded several times a week. "Who are you? Where's Louisa?"

"She's sick with flu, Sir," she replied. "Do you want your usual drink or not?"

Neil eyed her up and down with leer. "I'll have my usual and then you after midnight." He grabbed her unexpectedly by the waist and pulled her to him so he could bury his face in her cleavage. Something dangled in his face and he frowned with annoyance at the necklace brushing against his cheek. He drew a gasp and jerked her away from him, his eyes accusing.

"Where did you get that necklace?"

"Tell me woman, or I'll wring your neck!" he threatened. He grabbed her by her arms and started shaking her.

"Please Sir, let me go!" she pleaded, suddenly frightened for her life.

"TELL ME WHERE YOU GOT THAT NECKLACE, WOMAN!"

"Alright! Alright…I got it from my father!"

"Your father? You're lying! Tell me the truth or I'll shake it out of you!"

"Nooo! Please, alright, I'll tell you the truth! I really did get it from my father… but he doesn't know that I have it," she admitted, shame-faced.

"WHAT?! How did your father acquire this necklace?"

"I don't know, Sir. My father is the pawnsmith… people sell him things…"

"Sir Neil, what seems to be the problem?" the tavern owner arrived, his face beading with sweat at the commotion. He didn't want any trouble with his customers, especially when one of them was his best paying customer!

"This woman is a thief! This necklace belongs to my family!" Neil accused her.

"That's not true! My father bought this necklace…"

"The necklace is now mine!" Neil snatched the chain with the emerald and tore it from her neck.

"You have what you want, now please let me go," the tavern maid pleaded. Her arm was started to bruise from his brutal grasps.

"I'll let you go after you take me to your father," Neil informed her derisively. "And he's going to tell me who sold him this necklace!"

William closed his eyes and leaned his head against the door behind him… Candice's bedroom door. Every night, he would enter her room and glance at her things…her rosy scent still lingered in the air. Everything was left exactly the way they were since the day she left to live with the Beast. Not a day passed by that he wasn't tormented with worry for her, but he dared not show it to Archibald and Alistear. Neil was another story. He vowed to remain strong for the family, especially for Candice...until she returned. He thought she appeared in his dream one night, reassuring him that she was fine and not to worry. Strangely, he took solace in this dream as if it were a reality. He wanted to believe that the ogre Beast would treat her kindly… he had to believe it or he would never forgive himself for not pursuing her...

He heard the front door suddenly burst open and then Neil began shouting from downstairs. "William! Archibald! Alistear! Come down immediately!"

"Neil, have you gone mad? Do you realise the hour?" William berated him

"He's been drinking all night again," Archibald commented and stifled a yawn as he marched down the staircase. "There'd better be a good reason for waking me up from my good night's sleep, Neil!"

"What's going on?" Alistear demanded in a sleepy voice as he peered with half-open eyes from the top of the stairs.

"THIS!" Neil dangled Candice's necklace in front of them. "Recognize it, Uncle William?"

"Give that to me," William ordered and grabbed the necklace from Neil's grasp. "Where did you get this?" He could feel his heart growing cold.

"A couple of woodsmen sold this necklace to the pawnsmith a few days ago. They said that they were attacked by a beast when they tried to save a young woman who was running away from him. Luckily they survived the attack, but they think that the beast had…" Neil choked on his last words. He turned on William and grabbed his nightshirt. "IT'S YOUR FAULT! IF CANDICE IS DEAD, IT'S ALL BECAUSE YOU LEFT HER WITH THAT Beast!"

William was struck speechless. He couldn't believe his ears nor the horrible tale that Neil was telling them. Candice couldn't be dead! He'd know it! How could he have been so wrong about the Beast?

Archibald tried to control the fury of tears. "William, you've got to do something! We've got to find Candice!"

"No, I don't believe she's harmed in any way," William shook his head in disbelief.

"You still trust the Beast?" Neil shouted. "He almost tore the throats off the woodsmen! This necklace belonged to Candice and she was in the woods.. obviously running away from the Beast! I say we storm the castle where he lives and kill him!"

"She could still be alive," Alistear said hopefully, although his heart was filled with dread. "Perhaps she was able to escape…and she's lost!"

"Then if she's lost in the woods, it's imperative that we find her," Archibald said with determination. He turned to William who was staring stonily into space. "What are we going to do, William?"


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18  
By Gentillefille**_

William looked at his nephews, all worked up over what supposedly happen to Candy. He recognised himself in them.

"My God, they're all in love with her, and me too…" he thought in his head, "and I left her with the Beast…"

But he still didn't believe that Candice was lost in the woods, because of the dreams he's been having. But he had to reassure his nephews, that necklace…He had to do something to calm them down.

"Well I still think that she's all right," said William.

"But, her necklace!" said Neil.

"She must be in danger!" said Archie.

"Neil, you said she was running away from the Beast?" asked William.

"Yes…" said Neil.

"So how did they get the necklace from her? Did she gave it to them and ask for help?"

"Well," said Neil. "I have no idea! All I know is that she was running away from the Beast…"

"That maybe so, but I'm sure the Beast would never hurt her…" said William.

"How could you say that Uncle William," said Archie outraged! "Did you hear what Neil said?"

"Yes, I heard his version. Those woodsmen were trying to save Candice. They were attacked by the Beast, and then what? He doesn't kill them. They escape and they sell Candice's necklace? They sound more like thieves to me. Maybe the Beast was saving Candice from them..."

"What?" said Neil. "Are you out of your mind, Uncle William? What did that damn Beast did to you? Did he hypnotise you or something? You always defend him!"

"I made a promise."

"Yes, your life for Candice's! How noble!" said Neil. "Why didn't you just kill the damn Beast?!"

"Neil, I'm still your uncle…"

"I'm sorry, uncle, but I'm very upset!" said Neil.

"For once I'm with Neil," said Archie.

"Me too," said Alistear.

William looked at his lovesick nephews and he gave an exasperated sigh. Eliza was listening to the scene and she hoped that the Beast had killed Candice and they would be rid of her once and for all. William had to make a decision or his nephews might ruin everything.

"All right!" he said. "We're going to go see the Beast and Candice. If she's all right we come back here and leave them alone, all right?"

"But Uncle William, why don't we just kill him and take Candice back?" asked Neil.

"We can't just kill people like that, Neil," said William.

"He's not a man, he's a Beast!" said Neil.

"Well he's got the right to live!" said William. "So do you agree? If Candice is fine, we let her be."

The nephews looked at each other. They knew their uncle wasn't going to change his mind. They had to comply.

"Very well, uncle," said Alistear, "we agree…"

"All right then, let me go get ready to go to the Beast's castle…"

William left the room. The nephews were alone.

"Once we get there," said Neil, "we kill the Beast and take Candice back…"

"No!" said Alistear. "Didn't you hear what Uncle William said?"

"Alistear," said Neil, "Uncle William is crazy! He gave Candice to a Beast! A Beast! How crazy is that? And he keeps defending that Beast on top of that!"

"I'm with Neil on this one," said Archie. "When we get there, let's just kill the animal and get Candice back…"

"You're making a mistake," said Alistear.

A butler announced that they had a visitor. It was Michael, the soldier.

"Hello," said Michael.

"What do you want?" asked Neil, angry and jealous.

"Well I heard what happened at the pub," said Michael. "You found Candice's necklace on a young girl there?"

"That's none of your beeswax!" said Neil,

"Candice is my friend, and I want to know if she's all right. If anything happened to her," said Michael, "please tell me what happened."

"All right," said Archie.

They told him what they thought they knew.

"Well," said Michael, "I know that those woodsmen are really greedy, to sell something they found from a supposed victim…instead of seeking for help…"

"Not you too!" said Neil. "She's with that….animal! She's not safe!"

"That's what we're going to determine," said William arriving. "Hello, Michael."

"Master Andrew…" said Michael, "do you mind if I tag along?"

"Of course not…let's go. I'm the only one who knows the way…" said William.

They went to the stables to get the horses ready. Neil hid a dagger in his boot. They had guns too. They were on their way to the woods, riding fast, when two children following a ball found themselves on the street in front of William's horse. William barely had the time to stop his horse, but it was so sudden! The horse got scared and William was thrown off his horse violently and he hit his head on the ground. He was unconscious.

"Oh my God," said Archie. "Quick! Let's take him back to the castle!"

"But what about the Beast and Candice?" said Neil.

"Well that will have to wait, because only William knows the way to the castle of the Beast said Alistear, so let's take him back and call a doctor the quicker he's on his feet the better!"

They took William back to the castle and call the village doctor. William was still unconscious. The nephews were powerless. There was nothing they could do. They didn't know where the Beast's castle was and they could get lost and be attacked by wolves….

Meanwhile at the castle, Candice was ready. She was wearing a beautiful red gown and her hair was nicely done in a up do. They didn't find her necklace so she had nothing around the neck. The staff were mesmerised… she went down the stairs. The Beast was waiting for her down the stairs he was all dressed up too. Candice smiles when she saw him. He took her hand and kissed it.

"You look marvelous, Candice," said the Beast.

"Thank you Beast, you look very handsome yourself…"

"Thank you…"

They walked to the ball room. There was some nice music playing.

"Lady Candice, would you do me the honour of dancing this waltz with me?"

"I'd be delighted Beast," said Candice, with a nice smile.

The Beast took her to the dance floor. It was like they were sliding on it. The dance was nice, they were in harmony and their chemistry was palpable. The staff was looking at them pleased, very pleased. The master was having fun with the maiden, the one who had the power to break the spell and free them all…

They stopped to eat a little, but they went back on the dance floor, they couldn't get enough of each other. Candice had never had so much fun in a party… even if it was only her, the Beast and the enchanted staff… she was in seventh heaven.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19  
By Candylyna**_

Candice was dancing with the Beast, and she didn't see a Beast anymore. She had the best dance partner she'd ever had. It was like she floating in the air, on a cloud. The music was nice the Beast was nice, she wanted to stay there for good… For good? What was she thinking? Oh…no she didn't want to think about that, now. She just wanted to be in the Beast's arms and have fun…

The Beast was happy to be dancing with Candice. She was indeed the one, well he loved her so much. But will she be able to love him as a Beast and break the spell? Maybe she just pities him… but no, she seemed sincere… oh he didn't like all those doubts. Why don't he just look into her eyes? He would see if she really loves him or if she pities him…But he was a little afraid…come on the life of everybody in the castle depended on the love of this beautiful young lady he had in his arms. His heart was racing… he had to look in her eyes…the eyes don't lie… she was smiling, she was happy… He finally decided to look deeply into her eyes….

Candice was smiling, she was still feeling good thinking about the Beast…. The Beast! Oh life was really strange sometimes! She loved his eyes, if he could just look at her…She looked up and the Beast was looking deep into her eyes. It was like time had stopped at the moment and they just stared at each other while they continued dancing, on a cloud, on cloud nine….

The Beast was convinced he read love into her eyes… but she had to say it to break the spell. He also realised how much he loved her… the moment was intense. When the music was over, they stayed into each other's arms, closing their eyes and savouring each other's warmth.

The enchanted staff was glad.

"You think she loves him?" asked Mrs. Teapot.

"She's not indifferent," said Nigel.

"But she has to say it, by herself to break the spell…"

"Maybe she's confused about her feelings…" said Nigel. "The master is a beast…"

"Let's just cross our fingers…" said Mrs. Teapot.

"Why should we cross our fingers, mummy?" said Chip.

"For nothing," said his mum.

"Mum!" said Chip.

"Go play over there, Chip," said his mum. "You're bothering the grown ups."

"All right!" said Chip, sulking.

The Beast had let go of Candice but was holding her hand and he said, "Come everyone, come and dance and have fun with us! It's party time!"

"Very well master," said Nigel. "Let's have some fun!"

The whole castle was celebrating the "Welcome the Sun Ball" but they were all mostly celebrating the new couple, the new lady in their master's life who was going to break the spell!


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20  
By Lady Gato**_

The magic of the night carried away the Beast and the Beauty, Candice on the wings of the music and the burgeoning feeling between them that was growing stronger. It was very late and as much as they wanted to continue with the revelry, they knew it was time to call it a night.

Still, the Beast wanted to show the gardens in the moonlight to Candice and suggested that they take a short promenade. Candice thought it was the most wonderful idea. The moon was high and large in the sky. The couple walked closely together, her arm over his large leonine crooked one.

"Oh, Beast...thank so much for this ball in my honor...I feel that is too much!" she said, pressing her cheek into his arm as they stopped to sit by the fountain.

"Nothing will ever be enough for you...Candice...Candy..." the Beast said, hesitating at the personal nickname he just gave her. "May I call you that? Or is that too much of an imposition?"

"Oh no...it is quite alright..." she murmured, thrilled.

"Although, sometimes, when I see you out in the gardens, I watch you scaling trees, like a little monkey...maybe I should call you Monkey Freckles..."

Candy pouted a bit "Don't you dare, now!" she hissed, good naturedly.

The Beast smiled, unable to tear his gaze off her. "I won't dare...I just want you to be happy, Candy...I will always want you to be happy, no matter what..." It was the most sincere thing he had ever said and meant in his life.

She smiled as he lovingly touched her brow and then her cheek with his paw...as big as it was it felt like a brush of a feather to her.

"You are too good to me...you know, you really were a Beast when I met you, but now you are almost..." she stopped herself, afraid she would say that he would take the wrong way.

"Almost what?" he asked, his heart racing...was it going to happen?

"You know, Beast...I don't want to call you Beast any more...don't you have a name?" she murmured, looking deeply into his eyes. She wanted to say out loud what her whole being was feeling at that moment, but she just couldn't...the form before her was not a man, it was an animal...she could still not reconcile herself to that fact. Yet, if she only knew the name...maybe then the chasm wouldn't seem so wide...a name would make him human...

He looked at her intently, feeling his blood rush. She couldn't know who he was...but there must be a way around it...

"Terry..." he replied.

"Terry what?"

"That is what you will call me...that's my name..." he said, hoping she wouldn't prod further. If she keeps asking I'll tell her its short for Terrible, and since that ties into my Beast form, that should do.

She smiled and gave him a slight peck on his furry cheek. "Terry, then..." she said, liking how the r's rolled off her tongue. "I think I should be off to bed...you may escort me back..." she said.

He nodded and they walked back. The palace was aglow with soft candlelight. The arrived shortly at her bedroom door.

"Thank you so much again, Terry...I will never forget this night as long as I live..." she thanked him. He took her hand and kissed it lovingly. "I shall see you tomorrow then, my lady?" he asked.

"Yes...tomorrow..." she smiled.

"Good night!" she went into her room and shut the door, unable to control her beating heart. The feeling almost frightened her...she had never felt such intenseness before, not even with her first love, Anthony.

"Good night, pleasant dreams..." he murmured, smiling. He started to walk away.

For a moment Candice sighed dreamily; then suddenly a dread feeling came over her...she couldn't quite place it, but it had to do with Andrew Estate...maybe it was melancholy over Anthony and realizing that love had now become a cherished memory? No...it wasn't that...it was something else...she went to pick up the magic mirror. She focused her thoughts on Andrew Estate and slowly it was revealed to her.

She let out a painful cry that echoed through the castle, stopping everyone in their tracks...

Terry, hearing Candy's mournful wail, turned back and ran towards her bedchamber.

"Candy! What's the matter! Candy!" he cried. The enchanted door opened up upon hearing the master of the castle. There, crumpled on the floor sobbing, was Candy, holding the mirror.

"Oh, Candy...why are you crying? Did I say something?" Terry asked, worried beyond belief.

"Oh Terry...something terrible has happened at Andrew Estate! I decided to look into the mirror to see what was going on, and I saw that William's unconscious! The whole family was gathered around him, weeping, worried!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms. "I wish I could do something! He needs me!"

Terry didn't know what to do. He couldn't bear to see her so despondent...but what could they do? Still, the feelings in his heart exhorted him to say, "Candy...do you want to go home?"

She looked up into his face, unbelievingly. The dawn of the new day crept in through the slivers of the drawn drapes. "Terry...do you mean it? I can go?" she asked.

"Yes, Candy...I mean it...dawn is breaking now...take Magnificent and go back home..." he assured her, even though he felt every single part of his heart breaking.

She wiped her eyes and said "I must go now, then..."

He nodded, his mane quivering sadly.

She threw on a coat over the magnificent ball gown and took off. Terry, realizing that she was on her way out, went behind her and caught her by the waist at the top of the stairs.

"If it makes you happier to be there than here, I release you from your promise...just promise if you do, that you will be happy...if you are happy there, then I will be happy..." he said feeling tears stream out of his eyes.

"Oh Terry...I'll be back...I promise..." she replied, amazed that the Beast she now called Terry was crying!

"Just promise me you will be happy, no matter what you decide..." he asked, unable to control the torrent coming out of him. He released her and saw as she turned back, with a worried glance, then went on.

She went to the stables, jumped on Magnificent and rode off. In the distance, she could hear the desolate, piercing and despondent roar of the Beast coming from the castle.

"Beast...Terry..." she murmured, as she rode at breakneck speed towards Andrew Estate.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21  
By Gentillefille**_

Candice was on the Magnificent, crying. She missed the Beast so much. She was almost thinking about making a U-turn and go back to the castle. But William was in a pretty bad shape, she had to see him. He had taken care of her very well, she couldn't not be at his side. The Beast understood that she had to do this. He was heartbroken to see her go. She could feel his heart breaking into a thousand pieces because hers was doing the same thing. Tears were coming down her eyes. What a dilemma! She was going to make sure William was all right and then go back to the Beast.

"I'm going to come back to you, Terry, just be a little patient."

She arrived at the Andrew estate at the crack of dawn. The sun was rising, switching the light on the day starting. Candice opened the door of the main entrance of the villa, rushing upstairs to William's room. She found the whole family sitting in the room waiting for him to wake up. Archie opened his eyes when he heard to sound of the door opening.

"Candice!" he said with joy.

He stood up and ran to hug her hard.

"How good it is to see you!" said Archie.

"Archie, hello," said Candice.

"Did you escape the Beast? Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't hurt me, and I didn't escape. He let me go…"

"What? Really? So you're free?" said Archie with a smile.

"I'm free, but I'm going to go back to him…"

The others woke up when they heard the voices. Alistear and Neil were glad to see her. They went and hugged her.

"Candice," said Alistear, "hello…it's good to see you."

"You're a sight for sore eyes," said Neil with a smile.

Eliza and the great aunt Elroy were just sitting there looking at them.

"Thank you," said Candice, "I came to see William, how is he…"

"He's not regaining consciousness," said Alistear. "The longer he stays like that, the worse he gets..."

"Oh my God…" said Candice. "How did it happen?"

"Well," said Eliza's voice, "it's because of you, Candice!"

"Because of me?"

Candice took her cape off, revealing the beautiful red gown she was wearing and her beautiful up do. Eliza looked at her, jealous. How could she be dressed like a princess?

"Yes… you see my stupid brother here has a crush on you and he found your necklace on a local girl. They told him they found it in the woods and that you were running away from the Beast… so, all the men of the house decided to go look for Princess Candice, and on their way there, poor Uncle William fell from his horse, hit his head and never regained consciousness…so you see Princess Candice, it's your damn fault! It all started because you wanted a stupid rose! You couldn't ask for something normal, like clothes and jewels, no, you had to have a special rose!"

"That's why I'm here…" said Candice, sitting by William's side.

She took his hand and started to talk to him. She told him what she was doing at the castle. She told him about the Beast…. She was whispering but the others were trying to listen to what she was saying. Not too long after that, William started to move his head and mumbling things. The doctor had come in the morning to see if there was any change.

"Doctor!" said Archie. "He's moving his head and mumbling…."

"Let me examine him," said the doctor. "Can you all wait outside?"

"Of course," said the Great Aunt Elroy.

Everybody got out of the room, leaving the doctor alone with William. About half an hour later, the doctor came out of William's room.

"So doctor," said the Great Aunt, "how is he?"

"Well, physically he's fine, but…"

"But what?" said Archie.

"He doesn't remember anything. He lost his memory…"

"Oh my God!" said Candice horrified. "But he's all right…"

"Aside from the memory loss, yes, he's fine," said the doctor.

"Can we see him?" asked Alistear.

"Of course…" said the doctor.

They all went in the bedroom to see William. He was looking at them like they had just fallen from the sky. He couldn't remember a thing.

"William," said the Great Aunt Elroy. "Do you remember us? Any of us?"

"No, I'm sorry," said William.

"Well that's not good," said Archie.

"Are you my family?" asked William.

"Yes," said Alistear. "We're your family and we're here for you…"

"How are you feeling?" asked Candice.

"There's a blank in my mind, but I'm doing fine…." said William.

"That's good," said Candice, smiling.

Candice took care of William exclusively. She will tell him stories and they would laugh together.

Eliza was starting to envy Candice. She was living with a Beast, but she was dressed like a princess when she came. That Beast must've been very rich…She wanted a peace of the action. She was going to wait until William was fine to grill Candice with questions on the Beast…

A week later, William still had amnesia. Candice was caring for him. But she was thinking of the Beast every second of the way. She missed him so much. She never thought she was going to miss him like that. She wanted to see him. And she was praying every night for William to get his memory back so that she could go back to the Beast, to…Terry.

The boys wanted Candice to say with them for good, not to go back to the Beast. They had to do something for her to stay with them.

"Candice," said Archie while they were having dinner one evening, "you said the Beast let you go, so you're here to stay?"

"I'm going back to him when William gets his memory back," said Candice.

"But why?" said Neil "He released you!"

"I promised him I'd return," said Candice.

"You promised him?" said Neil. "Who cares? It's a beast! For God's sake!"

"Yes, he's a beast, but he's loving and caring," said Candice. "He's nice…"

They were all looking at her like she had three heads.

"Candice," said Neil, "you're not seriously thinking of going back there?"

"I'm not thinking about it Neil, I'm going back…" said Candice.

"But…"

"Listen, to me, all of you. I came here to take care of William, as soon as he's better, I'm going back to the Beast…he needs me…and I need him…"

She said that with a soft voice full of love. Archie couldn't believe what was happening; Candice had fallen for that horrible Beast? No, that must've been a nightmare and he was going to wake up soon! But no, he was wide awake and he could feel the love in Candice's voice! The love she was feeling for ….the Beast!

"Candice," said Archie, "you don't care for that….horrible beast!?"

"He's not horrible," said Candice. "He's nice…"

"Nice," said Neil. "He's a beast! He's a savage!"

"No, he's not…he's a gentleman…!"

Candice was defending the Beast, like William was defending him… what has got into those two? The others change the conversation, because they knew it was no use trying to talk Candice out of going back to the Beast.

Candice was coming out of William's room to go to her bedroom, when she met Neil in front of her door.

"Neil, can you let me pass please?"

"Well if a beast can have a peace of you, why can't I? He's a savage, and you don't mind staying with him…"

"Neil, the Beast is a better gentleman that you would never be! Now move away!"

Neil moved, and Candice got into her room. She got ready to go to bed thinking about the Beast…Terry.

"I'm coming Terry, please be patient…William is almost cured…I never thought I would miss you that much…"

In the following days, William was starting to remember things and in a matter of days, he was completely cured. The memory loss was temporary. So Candice was getting ready to go back to the Beast. But her family didn't want to see her go. Eliza even came to her room to fake kindness so she could tell her about the castle.

"Well Candice, you're lucky. You're going back to your castle to live with your...Beast..."

"Yes, Eliza. That should make you happy. I won't be here to overshadow you anymore. You can have William all to yourself."

"That Beast must be very rich, to be able to afford to get you that beautiful dress…"

"Well you know, that's not important to me… be he has every thing he need...so yes, I'll say very rich…now can you let me finish packing my stuff?"

"Why bother, the Beast is going to get you everything you need…" said Eliza.

"I have some things I missed while I was at the castle…"

"Ok, then…I'm going to leave you…"

Candice finished packing and she went downstairs… she hit a wall… with the boys. Even Michael was there ….

"Candice, you're not going back there," said Archie.

"What?" she said.

"You're staying here with us," said Neil.

"No, sorry, I have to go back to the Beast…"

"You're not thinking straight," said Alistear. "The Beast is dangerous…"

"Did I seem in danger when I came back?" said Candice.

"No, but the guy who found your necklace said you were running away from the Beast..."

"Those men were thieves trying to abuse me and the Beast saved me…" said Candice.

"Really?" said Alistear.

"Really! Now let me go…"

"We have to make sure that the Beast is harmless," said Neil.

"How?" said Candice.

"Take us to him," said Neil. "And we're going to be convinced…."

"But…"

"Or we won't let you go," said Archie.

Candice saw that they were serious. She had no choice. She had to take them there so they could see for themselves how nice the Beast...Terry was.

"Very well, let's go then. I'm going to show you that the Beast is harmless…" she said.

She was praying that the Beast was going to forgive her for bringing strangers into his castle without permission. Every body tagged along, even Eliza who wanted to see where Candice was living like a princess.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

_**By Lady Gato**_

While Candy had been gone, Terry, the Beast was turning more and more melancholy by the hour...his heart was broken and the prospect of Candy having left the castle and perhaps never coming back was withering. As the days passed it got worse and worse.

"Why did the master let her go? I cant' believe it!" Nigel wailed. Everything had been so close, and now the situation was growing more helpless.

"Something happened back at her original home," the mirror sighed sadly. "She was so upset...he couldn't bear to see her thus, so he let her go..."

"Then the Master was truly unselfish in his heart and actions," the teapot wheezed sadly.

"Well that's a fine pickle! What if she doesn't come back? Then what?" Nigel pointed out.

"The master isn't taking it well, that's for sure..." the teapot said, worried.

The Sun had left the castle and Terry grew more and more weak...he was dying from the broken heart and the loss of Candice...he started to lose hope that she would come back. One day after a few weeks of her absence, he went into the garden and lay down next to the sweet Candy, to inhale its fragrance once last time.

"If I die, it is knowing that I love her, no matter what and that she is happy..." he murmured, feeling the energy ebb from him.

A wicked laugh racked through the garden. It was Suzie the Lame, coming to torment Terry in his last minutes of life.

"So you thought she loved you! She can't even keep her promise to you..."

"Enough, witch, you already had your way with me...let me die in peace..." he moaned weakly.

"But you have a way out...love me as your wife and I will break the spell..." she proposed.

"Never! After knowing Candice...my dear Candy...there will never be another love in my heart, forevermore...now leave me be, you wretch!"

The witch felt her rage consume her. This was intolerable! "Then I'll..." she started but she was stopped by a voice ringing out through the garden.

"Where are you?"

Candy was running for the garden, looking for Terry. She had arrived at the palace and looked for him. Those in her party, however, were in stunned awe at seeing the splendor and the wealth that even outshone William's riches. Eliza especially, felt her mind work quickly...if Candice had that red dress with gold petticoats and jewel incrusted bodice, and this palace's wealth was so evident, then this Beast had some potential...she didn't have to love him, like that batty Candice clearly did, just pretend...she thought to herself...

Worried sick, Candy ran out towards the gardens and headed towards the Sweet Candy...something told her that is where Terry was. The others followed, wondering where the Beast was and amazed at Candy's frantic anxiousness. At a slower pace, so as not to be discovered as enchanted, so too did the teapot, the teacup, the candelabra, the mirror, the hairbrush and the dresser...they wanted to see what was going to happen.

At the sounds of voices, Suzanne the Lame hid. When Candy saw Terry lying prostrate, listless as if he was dead, she let out a painful cry.

"Oh...no!" She ran and knelt by him. The others crowded around her, amazed at seeing the Beast in the flesh. Eliza even thought he wasn't that beastly after all...he looked mighty powerful and even a bid cuddly.

"Candy...is that you? How blessed I am that in my final breaths, you are with me..." he weakly said, managing to smile.

"Oh Terry..." Candy whispered, embracing him "what are you talking about...I've come back...please don't die...please don't...I LOVE YOU...I LOVE YOU FOR WHO AND WHAT YOU ARE..." she wailed out loud for all to hear.

At the moment, when Candy had embraced the Beast, Neil who had almost cross eyes with jealously, sprung into action...if the Beast was lying there, helpless, this was his chance.

"DIE, YOU VILE Beast! SHE'S MINE!" he lunged, rapier in his hand and plunging it into the Beast.

But at the same time, both Eliza, seeing her brother's intention, and Suzanne the Lame, hearing Candy's declaration and seeing Neil's determination, stepped in, Eliza trying to stop her brother by jumping on his back, Suzanne, by revealing herself and channeling her wicked energy towards them, intent on stopping Neil and hurting that...that frizzy hear freak who just told HER prince that she loved him, beastly form and all!

All intentions and declarations converged at the same time, and a fantastic, almost blinding light enveloped them all...the form of the Beast was raised and right before their very eyes, it was transformed.

"By DaVinci's beard!" Alistear said, intrigued by the process unfolding before them.

Candy could speak or say anything...there standing before him was...

She wasn't sure who it was, but she knew those eyes...

"Terry?" she murmured, touching his face, unbelievingly.

He smiled broadly at her. "Yes, Candy...it's me..." he said, tenderly.

"Terry!" she cried with happiness "Oh, it is you!"

Terry took Candy in her arms and without hesitation, despite the crowd, kissed her in a deep kiss that was wholly reciprocated...at that display of love that cemented their feelings, their pure true love was so powerful that it blazed throughout all there, touching all the lives assembled there. For while the spell had been broken by Candy's declaration and the castle and its inhabitants returned to their human forms, the force of love coming from Candy and Terry caught up several of the individuals there...Archibald found Annie the dresser quite fetching, Alistear noticed that Patricia looked just as curious and egghead as he, Dorothy found Michael the Soldier very cute. Nigel Charlie, the valet was touched to see a sad slithering form at his ankles.

"Why it's a snake?" he said...the snake looked up at him with sad eyes. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you..." he said, feeling his heart ache sadly for it. HE didn't know that because of the conflagration of energies, Suzie-Chipie's evil spell had fallen on Eliza and converted her into a snake...she was doomed to be one, unless there was man who was willing to take her on and she learned repentance and kindheartedness. So there was still hope.

Suzie-Chipie, the witch was no more...Candy and Terry's love had obliterated every single shred of evil witchy ways she had. She now had a kind heart and a blank slate for a mind, but at least she had two full legs now. A toad croaked sadly at her feet. "Oh, you poor thing...let me take you in..." she murmured gently, picking up the bactracian, which was Neil...he too would have to keep that form until the newly virtuous maiden in front of him declared that no finer young man lived...he would have to prove he was a true gentleman in order to do so.

The wedding feast celebrated at Grantchester Castle echoed those of yore, perhaps even more special, for the couple, truly virtuous, outshone everything in the glow of their true love. They were so happy and made those around them happy...even William, who at first thought he would never love, found that Terrence's mother, the very exquisite and still very young Countess, Elinore, had found him quite interesting and chivalrous. She had been reinstated to her true place by her son.

"I owe my very life to Candice, my personal Sun...for the moment she entered my life, I not only knew that she was the love of my live, I knew she was my soulmate and I could no longer live life without her...she has brought out the best in me and I will love her forever more..."

Candy smiled upon her new husband, wholly happy and so very much in love. She wanted no other reward than to be with him for the rest of her life and forever more.

_**THE END**_


End file.
